1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cyclone separators
for separating or classifying materials and components therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
One particular application of the present invention concerns the provision of a cyclone for separating or classifying slurries in the mineral processing industry. The improvements in the cyclone separator of the present invention are not limited to that particular application and may find use in the separation of other materials.
Various types of separation or classification apparatus are used in the mineral industry, one commonly used apparatus being hydrocyclones. There is an ongoing need for apparatus to increase the throughput capacity, decrease the cut size, and improve the efficiency of operation of the equipment. To significantly increase the throughput capacity, it has in the past been necessary to increase the size of the hydrocyclone. Increasing the size of the hydrocyclone, however suffers from the disadvantage that it generally results in a bigger cut size and reduced efficiency.